Antidote to the Venom
by Lady IkoYume
Summary: It came for a purpose but it took one night to make him remember why it came here. She lived in a never ending horror tail but as fait would have it, she would not only reunite two lives but will find herself new one. Venom X OC
1. Chapter 1: It has come…

I know, I'm so bad and sort of sorry about that but I just had to do this story, ever since I've been looking at Venom from Spider-Man 3 and on youtube… and then here on and then again on line with all of the pictures on deviantart and then, I notice…there's hardly any stories about Venom and about him being happy…and then I've discovered the Bride of Venom on line so I just had to do this story… so please enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 1: It has come…

It was like another night as you can say but what if I say that this city was being protected by a man who wears red and blue spandex and could shoot silk like strings from his wrists and that he can jump around just like a spider, to roof top to roof top just it was like nothing.

But this story is not really about him but about his counter part…

Yes, this story is about a alien that came from a different planet, it came here to see if this world that we live on could be a perfect habitat for his kind and maybe…for his offspring's…

And no it's not one of those stories that man sees girl, girl sees man; they fall in love, things go on, she finds that she's pregnant, they get into a fight, she leaves, he searches for her, they make up and they live happily ever after.

In this story, well all know about the story behind him and it's true that some of us are quick to judge but lets say that this mentally unstable killer had a soft side for a certain somebody or something but after a whole year of continuous fighting made him forget the reason why he came to earth.

But lets say that one night after fighting the web slinger and wanting to get some quite, he looked up to the stars for no apparent reason and saw a shooting star going across the black sky but he blinked as he watched the star explode and shot faster into the earths crust.

Then it came to him like a ton of bricks, but not like the ones that fell on him earlier in the evening but the one that opened up the locked door in his mind.

He looked down at his clawed hand and back up to the sky to see the broken parts of derbies burning up in to Earths ozone layer.

Edward Brock or just Eddie, as he like to be called, allowed the symbiote to take control of his body as he jumped to the metal tower right next to his run down bedroom and clime to the top and just stared out to the direction where he saw the meteorite fall from the sky.

After a while he felt from the symbiote that some how he knew who that was.

"Who is she?"

The symbiote was quite for a while as it filled images in his human host head and then finally, it spoke.

It was very soft, almost too soft that made Eddie blink a couple of times as thought about the word his other half just said.

"Did you just say what I thought you said." Eddie said, he knew that he was still getting used to the alien language but now it was coming to him like if it was the most natural thing that could ever happen to him.

He felt his head move up and down as it repeated the word again but this time it was louder.

__

"Mate…"

* * *

So…go or no go? You tell me and send it in as a review…


	2. Chapter 2: I have to escape!

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

My very first reviewer for this story CTRL!

CTRL - thank you! I was hoping that somebody would say "it's a go!" and btw, I was really glad that your nickname wasn't 'ANYKEY'

Okay then, so we have a small idea what is going on but what about the meteorite that crashed into the earths surface and why did Venom said mate?

Well lets read on and find out shall we?

* * *

Chapter 2: I have to escape!

Our next part of the story takes place in the beautiful deserts of Desert Hills, Arizona where we find a beautiful young lady in her early 20's, looking out to the stars from her balcony.

She wanted to get out of this life, really she does but there is no way to escape.

She tried everything in the book, she even faked her own death, but that lasted for about two weeks.

Her once handsome husband , he was so nice and sweet when they first met. It was like love at first sight but she just had to ignore her fathers warnings about the man that she fell in love with.

She knew that he was in trouble with the law but she silently love the bad boy type.

"LITA!"

'Oh no, he can't be home, I-it's too early!' "Coming!" Lolita said as she ran the stairs.

Lolita tried to put on a brave face as she met her drunken husband.

"What took you so long you fuckin' whore!"

"Ah, Raul, I was just…" Lolita said before she got slapped right in the mouth.

She had to push down the scream that was building down her throat.

Then it happened again, just like the other times…

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry…you know I didn't mean it…it was…"

Lolita said nothing as she got up and pressed her hand against her bleeding lip and got up without saying anything.

When she closed the bathroom door, and made sure that it was closed all the way, she slid down in the shower stall and started to cry her eyes out.

After a while and last minute thinking, she knew that it was tonight, she had to do it, she just have to…

Gathering up her strength, she got out of the bathroom and looked around to find the whole house pitch black.

Sighing to herself as she walked around the beautiful two story home, she absolutely loved it but this house held on too many memories, some good ones but it was really filled with evil ones…

Walking up the stairs was no big problem because it was even property and every inch of the house, well except the kitchen and the restrooms, was covered with carpet.

She opened the door slowly and walked in on the balls of her feet as passed her snoring husband and entered the balcony.

Stepping away form the doors momentarily as she pulled out two duffle bags from the large plant that was near the edge of the wall, one large and the other medium size.

Lolita closed the balcony door behind her quietly behind her and bent down and opened both of them up quickly, nodded her head in a approval before she zipped then back up and threw them both down to the lush grass below her.

Using the agility that she gained when she was younger, she scaled down the vine wall like she did it everyday.

Not stopping to catch her breath, she grabbed two bags, threw the over the wall and scaled over it too.

When she landed, she notice that the animals of the night weren't making any kinds of noise.

About a quarter into her run, she instantly notice a large hole was no more than ten feet away from her path.

Letting the curious side getting the best of her, Lolita sat over the edge and slid down to the bottom.

After a moment or two, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the moons' rays to see a dark black stone right in the middle.

Now, everybody who knows Lolita, knows that she is not very superstitious but for some reason, she felt like tonight was her night from this evil hell hole; she grabbed the meteorite, put it in her pocket and climbed up, grabbed her bags and started to run to make up for lost time.

It wasn't till later she made it to the airport and asked for the earliest flight.

The worker behind the counter typed a few things into the computer and said that the next earliest fight was to New York, New York.

Lolita smiled as she nodded her head and paid for the ticket and ran off to the departing gate.

* * *

Go now my beautiful reviews and review this wonderful chapter and soon more chapters would be coming!

Lol!


	3. Chapter 3: Almost there!

First of all I would like to say thank you too…

CTRL - yes it did help and the reason I rushed Lila out of that hell hole because I really want her to tell Eddie personally and get her into New York a.s.a.p. and I want to story to really take off from there… but thank you for taking your time and making the nice way to tell me of what you really think and I appreciate it.

Need2get1 - well I was looking at Lila more like an average normal woman who has an alien, now stuck to her and since she's the type to run around in circles, yelling "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" to the symbiote, and/or until she runs head first to the nearest wall and Eddie is like, O.o;…but yeah, she's trying to live the normal life but has a female symbiote trying to take over her body to get near her own mate but he is still connected to his host, Eddie and Lila is like "Oh Shit…" because she doesn't want to get into another relationship for a long time…

Alynelovesyou - thank you, times two and I already go another chapter done.

Spidey - thank you!

HAHA - thanks for the review and thanks for the awesomeness!

To lazy to log in - thank you times two and I will but my college comes first, but really…*poke, poke…* come on now…you can do it, log in…

Helper with stories - thanks!

Wow…I do believe that's a total of nine reviews…

* * *

Chapter 3: Almost there!

The trip alone was starting to be a major headache.

Lolita thought if she took first class, she would be away from all of the noise.

But no. To her luck, she got stuck two mothers who had their babies with them.

Don't get her wrong, she loves babies but for some reason, she had the strangest headache ever since she got on the plane.

She didn't know what it was, but all of her thoughts were going to the rock that she found earlier in the night. It was something about it that want her to get up and get it.

'Maybe a nice little nap would do me some good?' Lolita said to herself as she looked around the tiny room.

"Oh girl, you look like you need a whole day nap or something because those black bags under your eyes are getting heaver."

Lolita looked up to see a black woman with a baby on her hip, giving a small look of pity.

"Oh yeah, maybe your right. Maybe a small nap would do me some good; it's just I haven't slept for a while now…" Lolita trailed off before she began to rub her eyes.

"Man trouble?" Asked another lady in the back.

Lolita nodded her head as she looked back to see a young Asian looking girl, bouncing a small baby, wearing a small pink and white dress, with a white head band and a tiny little pink bow, securely around the little one's head.

Lolita gave a small smile as she breathed out a small, "Yeah."

"Girl, tell me now, how long have you been with him?"

"For about a year and a half now…"

"Was the perfect man for you in the begging but the day after your wedding was when the hell started, am I right?"

Lolita said as breathed slowly out her nose as she gave another nod.

"And now, you're trying to get away from him, aren't you?"

Lolita could only nodded her head as she coved her mouth with her trembling hand. She was having such a hard time holding back the sob that was building right in the middle of her throat but a lone tear escaped form her eye.

Lolita didn't say anything as she heard foot steps approaching her.

She didn't really know why, but she felt like if she known these women for a while now.

"I know, it's hard girl, why do you thing I'm on this airplane?"

"Hey, it's almost time for my babies nap, why don't you go to sleep and I'll wake you when we get there?" The Asian woman said as she gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks…" Lolita said as she readjusted her self in her tiny chair.

"No prob."

It was last thing that Lolita heard before she dozed off.

* * *

Venom growled deep in his throat as he watched the enemy of his enemy get right back up after he threw him into the wall.

"Is that the best you got, you weak clone?" Doc. Oct. said as he used his mechanical arms to pull himself off the ground again.

'No, that was only the begging!' Eddie said in his mind as he used the symbiotes' powers to jump to the next wall, did a half-turn back flip, while shooting a thick black of web to tie two of the mechanical arms to of the Doc's human legs.

Grinning with triumph as he landed and pulled hard and watched the mechanical freak fall over to the ledge before he a curse from Doc. Oct, as he disappeared for the time being.

But his celebration was short lived as he felt a small tug from his mind.

Venom looked all around him before another tug was pulling again but this time; it came from the sky.

"Mate…" Venom said as he took off towards the direction.

After a while, he jumped onto a mechanical tower that was near by and started to climb.

Then the third tug came again and this time Eddie felt it.

He felt the symbiote pull away form his face just in time to see a small airplane started to land at the local airport.

"Well I guess she came to us, didn't she old friend?"

Eddie gave a small smile as he thought about the next day.

"So why don't we meet this girl of yours tomorrow and maybe we can get one from my own, huh?"

A grin formed on Eddies' face he heard a low hiss inside of his mind as a long thick of web string came out of his wrist and he took off into the night.

* * *

So yeah…a review would be nice…


End file.
